Te encontré
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: [OS] Todo era un asco ése día. La cerveza, el bar, la música y hasta la vida... hasta que la vio.


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si mi imaginación, neuronas, creatividad y... por lo tanto ésta historia..duh.**

* * *

 **"Te encontré"**

 **.**

 **Por: Kay CherryBlossom**

 **.**

 _(POV Yaten)_

 _._

Siempre me he preguntado cuánto de azar tiene la vida, o si en realidad todo lo que pasa tiene un sentido, una razón y una predestinación exacta y fijada por quién sabe qué ser omnipotente, lo suficientemente aburrido como para preocuparse y ocuparse por ello. Quizá así fuera, porque de lo contrario, justo ahora, mientras me bebo esta cerveza caliente y corriente, hay demasiadas coincidencias que no me explico.

Yo nunca salía temprano del trabajo. Siempre usaba la misma ruta, la 42, pasaba por el mismo café, ahí compraba el mismo periódico que leía en la tarde y luego por la noche, iba a correr al parque cercano para evitar que la gente me molestara cruzándose en mi camino. Luego me daba una ducha y cenaba un emparedado de serrano y queso, me iba a la cama y el círculo se repetía. Ésa había sido mi rutina en el último año.

Y cuando digo un año no estoy generalizando, así fue cada día... incluyendo muchas veces los fines de semana. Yo no era espontáneo, ni relajado, ni mucho menos improvisaba. Planeaba cada cosa que hacía. Incluso planeaba hacer planes. Todo yo era como una ecuación matemática, exacta y pragmática. ¿Exagerado? ¿Aburrido? Tal vez, pero sólo de ésa forma, siendo así, tan estructurado y rígido, tan perfecto, pensaba que no volverían a pasar cosas malas. Yo sabía que aquello no hacía sentido, y en el fondo que me equivocaba, pero necesitaba desesperadamente convencerme de eso desde la muerte de mis padres, quienes murieron porque un ebrio se les cruzó en las vías del tren a las siete de la mañana exactamente hace un año, un mes y tres días.

Pues hoy... hoy se vino abajo toda mi estructura perfecta. Igual que con el soplo sobre el castillo de naipes. Tuve que salir temprano del trabajo por alguna cosa de mantenimiento de las instalaciones, y como no tenía serrano y queso en el frigorífico (yo nunca tenía la alacena vacía, pero ése día lo olvidé también, raro, ¿no?), fui a cenar solo a un restaurante japonés que siempre, siempre había visto vacío. Pues bien, hoy casualmente, tenían un evento de no sé qué cosa. Me zampé una de ésas hamburguesas de dudosa procedencia con la gran M y me largué al apartamento. Hice el doble de lo acostumbrado porque me topé un cierre vial en la fabulosa ruta 42 que jamás me había traicionado, sólo para oportunamente encontrarme a los amigos de mi hermano, listos para irse de juerga un viernes por la noche.

Siempre me invitaban, y siempre les decía que no. Pero hoy, sólo hoy... les dije que sí. Sigo sin saber por qué. De todas formas, mi día ya había sido demasiado raro y descolocado, nada podía empeorarlo más. Sólo podría mejorarlo, estaba seguro de ello. O no, pero qué más daba ya. El caso es que lo hice.

Y seguimos con las coincidencias. El lugar era exactamente el tipo de sitio al que jamás entraría aunque hubiese un diluvio fuera. La música era ensordecedora, todos me golpeaban para pasar y la cerveza estaba tibia. Sólo hay algo que detesto más que la gente y el ruido, y eso es una cerveza tibia. Vamos, que el combo era sencillamente encantador.

Y es ahí, en ésa fracción de segundo en la que hago una mueca por la desagradable temperatura, que la veo. Pero no soy sólo yo, ella me mira también.

¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que ahí, en medio de tanta gente uno se encuentre con la mirada exacta de otra persona? ¿Cuál?

Decir que era "guapa" sería como decir que el Titanic es un barquito mierdero de papel. Así de absurda sería la comparación. No... ella era... carajo, no sé ni qué era. ¿Es humana? ¿Es un ángel? ¿Y por qué no deja de verme? ¿Por qué yo tampoco? Qué incómodo. Es como la metáfora de Ícaro con el sol. Y juro que yo no soy una persona que se deje intimidar, y menos por una chica. Pero es que ésta no es una chica... al menos no una ordinaria.

Me guiña uno de sus enormes ojos celestes, y sin ser consciente de lo que hago, ya me estoy riendo de nervios igual que un adolescente.

Y bueno... aquí es donde debería entrar un tambor de suspenso de fondo como en las películas que retumbe _chan chan chan chan_. Y sí, aquí es donde se supone que entro yo, en mi estelar aparición, en la que puedo asustarme y quedarme temblando, sin moverme, asumiendo que lo peor puede suceder. Puedo cambiarme de lugar para que el incauto de Ícaro no se ahogue en el mar y volver mañana a la agenda tranquilizadora y metódica. Trabajo, ruta 42, café, periódico, correr, serrano y queso...

O... podría pretender, sólo por un instante, un mísero instante, que esta mujer de cuerpo infernal y cara de pilla que no me quita los ojos de encima y ahora también está ruborizada (y es un alivio saber que también la perturbo al menos un poco) podría querer conocerme también, o pasar un buen rato, o... sacarme de este profundo lago fangoso en el que me estoy ahogando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Puedo dar un paso aterrador hacia lo desconocido, aunque no quiera, pero también puedo pensar que valdrá la pena, que será genial, y que me enfrento al miedo... sólo para vivir un final feliz.

Tomo aire, y el corazón me late tan fuerte debajo de la camisa que siento que va a agujerearla. Me pongo de pie ignorando a quién me pregunta a dónde voy y sin preocuparme siquiera si huelo bien o tengo algo entre los dientes. Pero justo cuando esquivo a un tipo gordo que me bloquea la vista, ya no la encuentro en su grupo. La multitud es desconcertante y me sigue empujando. Ya no está.

Se fue. La perdí.

Sacudo la cabeza, y tardo en entender que estoy parado como idiota en medio de la nada. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Me giro dispuesto a volver por donde vine y proseguir a odiarme por haberlo malinterpretarlo todo, cuando algo colisiona contra mi pecho y derrama un líquido dulzón y colorido sobre mi camisa favorita. Después de todo, quizá sólo era un día anormal y asqueroso, y esto es la prueba de ello.

No tengo ni tiempo de enojarme, porque si verla a lo lejos es hipnotizante, contemplarla de cerca es de otro mundo. No digo ni hago nada. No puedo. Ella coge una servilleta, se disculpa... se ríe.

Eso es suficiente.

Así, sin más. La oí reír, y de inmediato quise ser divertido sólo por ella. Supe que ésa risa sería la propulsora de todas mis dichas.

En fin, supongo que nunca sabes cuando va a ser el día más importante de tu vida. O los que crees que lo son nunca serán como los imagines en tu cabeza. Un día normal y que empieza igual que otro cualquiera y se deforma también puede ser el mejor. El indicado. En el que te encontré.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Er... bueno, esto iba a ser un drabble, que ya no puede ser porque tiene más de 1000 palabras, ja, ja! No puedo ser concisa. Lo intenté, en serio. Dejémoslo como

¿De dónde salió? Es una historia paralela de mi fic **"Roomies"** (sobre Serena y Seiya). Si quieres escarbar más en el misterio pues ¡no seas vaguito y averígualo! :P

¿Motivos? Hecho y dedicado para **Pau, (Ireth Kou)** mi amiga y moderadora de mi grupo de FB **"Route of Venus"** porque es muy chévere y siempre me ayuda en todo y¡adivinaron! Sí, también ama a Yaten y Mina. Dios las hace...

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo breve, y si así lo desean, me lo hagan saber con un rw.  
Besos de cerveza no-caliente,

Kay


End file.
